An Invitation to Tea
An Invitation to Tea is a Daedric Prince quest available in . The Agent is tasked with sending a battlemage an "invitation to tea" from the Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Background In their pursuit of more power to aid their quest, the Agent may seek the power of the Daedric Princes. On the 2nd of Sun's Dawn the Prince of Madness Sheogorath may be summoned, if the Agent agrees to pay a summoner of either a Witch Coven, Mages Guild, or a temple. There is also a small chance of Sheogorath appearing on another Prince's summoning day. Objectives *Successfully summon Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, on the 2nd of Sun's Dawn, or another Daedric Prince's summoning day. **Speak with Sheogorath and accept their quest. *Journey to and enter the first dungeon mentioned by Sheogorath. **Track down and slay the battlemage identified by Sheogorath. *Journey to the second dungeon/"asylum." **Find and speak with Sheogorath's apostle before the time limit expires. Walkthrough The Agent may approach a summoner at either the Mages Guild, a temple, or a witch coven to summon one of the Daedric Princes. If the summoning occurs on the 2nd of Sun's Dawn, the Agent may receive a vision of Sheogorath, whom immediately offers them a quest. Furthermore, the Agent may also see Sheogorath on another Prince's summoning day, for the Prince of Madness is slightly quicker than their "unbrothers and nonsisters." A Tea Party with a Prince Sheogorath initially states that the Agent is to "send someone," a battlemage "an invitation to tea" with the Prince. However, after accepting the quest, the Prince of Madness changes his mind, telling the Agent to instead "kill battlemage to death" in their lair, a nearby dungeon. For successfully killing said battlemage Sheogorath promises to arrange that the Agent receives the infamous Wabbajack from one of their apostles, hidden in an "asylum." With that, the Agent must journey to the first dungeon mentioned by Sheogorath and find the battlemage. Inside, the Agent may come across a number of battlemages, meaning they will have to keep killing until they receive the following notification: "You have dispatched name from this mortal plane. Now to see if Sheogorath still remembers your agreement." With the battlemage dead the Agent must find Sheogorath's apostle before the time limit expires, located in their "asylum." This asylum is actually a second dungeon, with the apostle found in the form of a normal looking NPC somewhere within. Upon speaking with the apostle, the Agent will receive the Wabbajack, completing the quest. Rewards Completing the quest successfully within the time limit will see the Agent rewarded with the Wabbajack by the Prince's apostle. The Agent will also receive a boost in reputation with the faction whom summoned the Prince for them, as well as the faction's associates. Conversely, failing the quest will result in the Agent losing reputation with the summoner's faction. The changes made to reputation, either by successfully completing or failing the quest are shown below: Journal Trivia *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **'Acceptance': "A mad battlemage is terrorizing the countryside around dungeon." **'Success': "Good riddance on the battlemage name in dungeon. I hear he/she was mad as a magister." or "So, someone finally killed that mad battlemage in dungeon. Thank God." **'Failure': "Dungeon is quiet now that that name moved on, but he/she'll be back, I'll wager." **'Sheogorath's apostle': "name is that mad, slobbering description who lives in dungeon." or "name is that crazy description that came to town a while back. They say he/she actually lives in dungeon." or "name is one of the Daedra Prince Sheogorath's most loyal servants." or "name is the name of the description who is a slave of Sheogorath." **'Wabbajack': "The Wabbajack is an ancient artifact with wildly random magical effects." or "The Wabbajack can transform its targets into other other creatures." Category:Daggerfall: Daedric Prince Quests